


Give it to Me

by mayazero



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dom Otabek, Drabble, Filthy, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Spanking, be warned, first time writing porn, loverboy au, sub JJ, sub yuri, very filthy, vibrating dildos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayazero/pseuds/mayazero
Summary: No plot honestly. Just Yuri and JJ being wrecked by a very dominating Otabek. That's it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing porn omg please be kind to me;;;;  
> Based on [kawaiilo-ren's](https://kawaiilo-ren.tumblr.com/) Loverboy au.  
> Also not beta-ed.

Filthy, filthy, filthy.

Everything was filthy.

From the deafening buzz wonderfully making home at Yuri prostrate, making his cock strain harder on the ring adoring his length, forcing him bite very hard on his lips to hold in the sobs and moans desperate to spill out because daddy told him _to fucking stay quiet like a good boy or else he’ll be paraded down the street as he was, naked and begging for cock_ ; to the muffled moans Otabek was currently fucking out of JJ's full mouth, whispered _fucking harder, you piece of shit, suck harder_ and _bob your head faster if you would really like to eat my come_ fueling the Canadian further, practically _devouring_ the Kazakh's cock like the wonderful piece of meat that it was.

_So fucking filthy._

A small hiccup almost slipped passed his lips when Otabek turned the vibration on the dildo buried on his ass higher, smirk absolutely feral when his pleading eyes met the other's cruel ones. His childhood friend apparently liked what he saw, for his hold on JJ's hair tightened and he pushed the other's head even deeper on his cock, dark eyes absolutely lighting up at the chocked moans JJ was emitting.

Yuri desperately tried to hold in his whimper.

He was too far away, damn it. Patiently bowed out on a chair right across the bed, head in between his opened legs – right next to his leaking cock – and twitching ass dripping of lube on full display.

Yuri did absolutely loved feeling so filthily wet.

Otabek pulled JJ off his cock with a loud pop, ignoring the other's disgruntled groan, and pushed two fingers inside the other's mouth.

JJ was quick to suck on those, blue eyes alight in anticipation. Otabek smiled at him as he leaned on the other's ear, licking the earlobe and whispering _all fours on the edge of the bed, right in front of Yuri. Let our darling blond see you make a mess of yourself as I roughly take you._

This time Yuri couldn’t hold in a sob – thankfully Otabek hadn’t heard it, too focused on locating the bottle of lube that had been flung at the head of the bed earlier. JJ did though, and with a conspiring smirk reached out to grasp his hair to pull him in a kiss more spit and tongue than lips pressing.

 A loud smack echoed around the room, followed by a pained groan from JJ. Yuri shivered at the sound, know just how wonderfully painful that would feel like – especially when Otabek would then harshly grab the reddened cheek, blunt nails digging in.

“I didn’t tell you to touch him,” Otabek stated, tone disappointed. Before any of them could respond, Otabek had already delivered retribution; two slicked fingers roughly entering JJ's ass without warning.

Yuri couldn’t help but lick his lips when JJ's expression twisted; eyes rolling upwards and mouth opened wide to release a surprised groan – a clear sign Otabek had hit his prostate dead center.

Yuri loudly whimpered at the image, forgetting himself for a moment.

Otabek zeroed on him, dark eyes narrowing, slipping probably a third finger inside JJ as the other had now started whimpering loudly.

“Did you just make a sound?” the Kazakh asked darkly. Yuri's eyes instinctively closed as he slowly nodded.

Right in front of him, JJ suddenly screamed, making Yuri more resolved in keeping his eyes closed, not at all keen on knowing just what expression Otabek held.

Suddenly, hot breaths puffed on Yuri's ear, making a visible shiver wrack his entire body.

He had yet to open his eyes.

Oh god. Oh god. He was _screwed._

“Did you? Yuri?” that rumbling voice asked again.

“I-I'm so- please! Daddy! I'm sorry!” he babbled, whimpering, _pleading_ for something he has no idea of.

But Otabek made the decision for him.

A smack louder than JJ's echoed around the room, the sound making the Canadian whimper from his place on the bed, the _pain_ making Yuri straighten from his earlier bowed position and clench tightly at the dildo still vibrating on his ass, making it dig a little deeper on his prostate.

His mouth opened in a soundless scream.

“What was that?” Otabek asked again but hadn’t waited for his reply, immediately dropping four more alternating blows on his ass cheeks. At the end of it, when Otabek was mercilessly digging his fingers into the abused flesh; Yuri was wide-eyed and crying – panting out chocked sobs, the dildo on his ass buried much deeper than it had been earlier, and cock no doubt leaking like a faucet.

Otabek dropped a soft kiss on his cheeks, now caressing his abused cheeks.

“Will you be able to answer now?” the other asked again. And Yuri knew without a doubt this would be the last – a chance for him to redeem himself.

And he took it – of course he did. Hurriedly sobbing out apologies and reassurance, knowing this would be enough to appease the other man.

But it seemed like Otabek was different now. Yuri should've realize this earlier; when, after the Kazakh had returned home after his shift at the club, he had immediately ordered both him and JJ – who had been cuddling on the couch waiting for his return – to better be naked on their bedroom after he finished his shower.

JJ had immediately caught on the other's mood, following Otabek's orders without protest, very much different from the usual where they would have to subtly fight for dominance first.

Yuri did now, but it was too late already.

In response, Otabek swiftly pulled the dildo out and replaced it with four of his fingers, mercilessly stretching Yuri even further, pointedly avoiding touching his prostrate.

When he finally gave the bundle of nerves attention, his other hand was roughly tugging on Yuri's cock, mercilessly twisting the head at the same time digging hard on his prostate.

Yuri screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> I normally don't ask for feedback but in this case I'd have to make an exception hahaha!!!  
> Honestly, It'll be helpful as I'm currently taking on a very ambitious project of a one shot Otabek/Viktor pwp bdsm. This is actually an experiment to see if I can do it hehehe...
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](https://fyvkthisshyet.tumblr.com/)


End file.
